


[Podfic] The Toaster Gets a Severe Talking To by scifigrl47

by UstolemyNAME



Series: Toasterverse Ficlet Podfics [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UstolemyNAME/pseuds/UstolemyNAME





	[Podfic] The Toaster Gets a Severe Talking To by scifigrl47

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Toaster Gets a Severe Talking To](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/216385) by scifigrl47. 



**Title:** _[The Toaster Gets a Severe Talking To](http://scifigrl47.tumblr.com/post/34708329975/ficlet-the-toaster-gets-a-severe-talking-to)_  
**Series:**  Ficlets of the Toasterverse  
**Author** : [Scifigrl47](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47)  
**Reader:** UstolemyNAME  
**Length:**  6:41  
**Download Link:**

(Via Drive):

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BwVZVFXxKGtWNWlxZFU5RGNHS2c) | [M4B](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BwVZVFXxKGtWVUtJWXZ0WEZ0eTg)

(On the Archive)

[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/602016080601.zip) | [M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/602016080602.zip)

 


End file.
